H Tales Volume 1 - Persona Version -
by MRJokerPT
Summary: Mitsuru, Yukari and the main ladies of persona 4 go on vacation to a hotel owned by the Kirijo family to have some peace and relaxation but someone is watching from the shadows... Warning: Hentai, Mature Content and Dirty Language. You have been warned.


**Warning:** This story is rated M for sexual content of all kinds, dirty language and mature content. You have been warned.

 **Chapter 1** \- Yukiko´s Room Service

In a hotel resort owned by the Kirijo corporation, a intern by the name of Koji had started working as a janitor and waiter for the summer vacations, he was a good worker but the more he worked the more his superiors and some of his job colleagues hated his guts and at a point was starting to lose his patience and wanting to quit his job.

One day, he was cleaning the hall of the hotel when he sees in the front of the entrance a big white limousine what makes some of his colleagues run to the hall with curiosity. From the limousine 6 girls come out of the doors, some of them he recognizes, he sees with quite surprise the head of Kirijo corporation and heiress Mitsuru Kirijo and behind her that new actress that started in the role of the pink feather ranger in a sentai series, Yukari Takeba friend of Mitsuru and even more surprise and for the joy and cheers of koji´s colleagues when the idol Risette came out of the limo and waved to the crowd with 3 friends that she invited along, the chief of staff comes immediately and makes everyone go back to work having to apologize to Kirijo for that.

The next day, Koji was preparing to leave his room when he hears a knock at the door. When he opens the door he does not see nobody there except a big box in the ground in front of him, he immediately brings it inside and opens the box and to his surprise and shock it´s filled with sex toys and many types of drugs lotion and drinks and next to them he notices a letter that came with the box that has the word "confidential" on it, Koji opens it and starts reading.

"I know who are you and the good work you do for my hotel, you don't know me directly but know that i´m your boss in this hotel and there´s a request i´m making: I am giving you extra resting days, less work hours and a full salary pay but in return for that you have to "take care" of the girls that came to the hotel except for Kirijo herself. Do all this and you will be very well rewarded... PS: To help you in your task, drink the bottle with the blue liquid, it will help you well." Koji reads all this in shock but in that moment in a second he remembers that is a way to get out of the shit situation he was in, with that his mood changes very quickly he immediately drinks the liquid as the letter also demands giving him the state has if someone would have taken a lot of viagra but that would not affect him negatively, this puts a big grim smile and with that waits for the first free day.

Two days later, Koji was making Room service duty when he sees a girl with long, straight black hair that was kept neat with a red hairband wearing a red sweater and black skirt and an opaque pantyhose which he recognizes has Yukiko Amagi, Koji recognizes her because the letter that he received came with a description of all the girls he was supposed to deal with. Yukiko enters her room to take care of some business about her Inn in Inaba. koji immediately goes to her room and calmly knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" Yukiko answers.

"Room cleaning" Koji Answers back. Yukiko opens the door being received by a smile of Koji not suspecting nothing at all from him. "Routine work, i hope i´m not bothering."

"Not at all please continue." While Yukiko is on the phone Koji takes the moment to take the doors key and to closes it. Some minutes later Yukiko was about to leave when she notices that the door was closed and couldn´t find the key. "Excuse me sir did you..." when she was about to talk, Koji appears from behind her grabbing her and blocking her mouth with one of his hands.

"Got you princess!" Koji said holding her very strongly. From his janitor box he take a bottle with red liquid and tries giving it to Yukiko.

"You damn perverted freak what are you...Gulp... Gulp... " Koji makes Yukiko drink at least half of the bottle, immediately Yukiko starts feeling a little heat like if she was on a desert and starts sweating. "What did you do to me?"

"It´s a little aphrodisiac drink that make your hormones go wild" From nowhere Koji starts groping her breasts making her tremble a little and immediately rubs his fingers in the middle of her legs.

"No... Stop..." She begs and Koji let´s her go for her surprise but she trembles so much she can't escape.

"You are ok? You´re starting to get wet all of a sudden..." Said Koji ironically. "Let´s get down to business, take your sweater off!"

"What!? No way!"

"Really? What would happen if the heiress to the Amagi Inn was of being a exhibitionist, the press of Inaba would be delighted about that." By hearing this she doesn't have much of a choice, she takes the sweater off revealing a black bras. "Take your bras off and put your hand behind your back" and she does it revealing her chest.

"Damn you..."

"Don't worry, i will be nice!" Koji starts by rubbing his fingers in Yukiko´s nipples and she reacts trying to hide her forced pleasure, Koji then start sucking hard on Yukiko´s tits and Yuki starts struggling to resist but when he starts rubbing the pantyhose making her almost come. "Not yet still too soon, bend over against the door" She does it without any choice, he then starts touching her butt and slaps it!

"Do you think i´m a little kid!?" When her says that he pulls the pantyhose down noticing that the briefs were all wet taking them in a second for Yukiko´s discontent and shame, he then starts fingering Yukiko´s pussy making her moan.

"Is that moaning i hear? How about going a little faster?" Koji starts fingering even quicker making her moan even more. "Still trying to endure? I know what will make you feel good!" Koji inserts a finger on Yukiko´s anus and immediately she comes, falling to her knees.

"Hah... Hah... you fiend..."

"Well then, i think it´s time for you to do some work..." Says Koji pulling his pants down and for Yukiko´s surprise revealing his big penis due to the blue drink he took, pulling Yukiko´s head in front of him. "I think you know what to do..." Koji said with a big evil smile making Yukiko embarrassed but still with no chances of defending herself starts licking the head slowly, Koji then pushes her head more for her to swallow it better moving her head back and forward. "Yes, what cute mouth you have... oh... oh..." He suddenly climaxes on her mouth for Yukiko´s shock making her swallow all of Koji´s semen.

"Well then, let´s get serious!" Koji picks her up and puts her on fours against a wall. "I wonder if you ever had one of these in you?"

"No please!" The plead fell in deaf ears as Koji penetrates Yukiko without her expecting starting pounding her without mercy, for two minutes he fuck her not stopping.

"Oh shit here it comes!" Says Koji ready to ejaculate on Yukiko.

"No, Not inside!" Koji climaxes that instant.

"You're lucky you´re having your period!" Koji picks her up again. "But we still going to have a lot of fun"

Koji continued playing with Yukiko´s body in the Bathroom for the rest of the morning washing with Yukiko on the bathtub that had drug salts on the water making her body go nuts with pleasure by teasing and fingering every sensible part of her body never letting her climax, after that he makes her ride him sitting in the toilet making her almost cum. He next fucks her on fours over the lavatory still not allowing her to climax.

"Please... let me cum... please... i want to cum..."

"With pleasure!" Responded Koji hearing what he wanted since the beginning. In the afternoon Koji takes her again to the bedroom making Yukiko suck his penis again while sit down on the bed but this time Yukiko does it out of her free will while masturbating just wanting Koji too fuck her after that. Koji then puts Yukiko on all fours over the bed and starts fucking her again making her beg for more. "You must be the pride of the family, you would be a good wife!" Koji turns her around into missionary position and continues. "What would if your friend Chie think of you is she saw you like that... acting like a slut!" Koji proceeds to fucking her harder while massaging her clitoris wanting her to climax.

"I'm Cumming!" Yukiko cries out finally relieved while Koji ejaculates all over her. After that Koji smiles, doesn't do nothing more, gets dressed and then leaves the room leaving Yukiko in the bed still masturbating due to the effects of the drink that Koji gave her that would still go for some time.

"Very good start... Now let´s get moving to the next one... but who shall be next?" Asks Koji to himself seeing the photos of the other girls.


End file.
